Homeless
by shanzlol
Summary: The FBI raid the Davenport house. The Davenport's end up homeless but they are not together. They have all split up. The FBI will not rest until Adam, Bree and Chase are found! There's tough times ahead for the Davenports
1. Chapter 1(The rade)

NEW STORY! had the idea in my English class :D hope u like ps ringtone in italics

* * *

It was about 3 in the afternoon on Saturday. Adam and Leo were fighting over the remote control, Tasha was making a snack, Bree was texting and Mr Davenport and Chase were fascinating each other with the history of sub atomic particles and trying to out smart each other. Then Mr Davenport's phone went of with the most annoying ringtone in the world recorded by Davenport himself:

_Davenport, Donald Davenport Im awesome So DAVENPORT._

Everyone looked at him.

"Hey don't judge me" He snapped then he answered it.

"Hello this is Donald Davenport"

"Hello This is The FBI. We have had a tip of about you having illegal inventions We will be raiding your house in about 2 minuets" The man hung up.

"Who was that" Bree asked

"It was the FBI they are raiding the house in about 2 minuets" When he finished there came a loud bang at the door. The FBI where braking in.

"RUN" Mr Davenport shouted.

Everyone ran to the lab, went out through the lab in different directions.

Upstairs the FBI had trashed half the house already

* * *

how was the first chapter! it gets better

QUESTION:

who is your favourite character? Mine is Chase and/or Mr Davenport!


	2. Chapter 2(Where is everyone?)

...HI

* * *

The sun was setting and the Davenport's had spilt up. They hadn't seen each other for hours.

With Chase:

Chase was wondering around the streets wondering what to do. He hadn't seen anyone from his family. He thought he would have by now but no sign. He was cold and hungry.

With Adam:

He was in a sandwich shop downtown. He was spending money on hot sandwiches and drinks. The shop was about to close to he got kicked out. He was standing outside the shop.

With Bree and Tasha:

Bree and Tasha were the only people that were together. They didn't know where they were and they were cold. It looked like it was going to rain as well. They just wanted a place to stay but again they didn't know where they were

With Mr Davenport:

He was hanging around the house. The FBI were still there. He was waiting for them to leave but they looked like they were staying. He was bored of waiting and hiding in the bushes.

With Leo:

The only thing on Leo's mind was find someone from his family. He didn't want to be alone in the dark. He just wanted to go home but if he did he might get caught by the FBI.

* * *

...BYE


	3. Chapter 3(Rough night for some)

here is the 3rd chapter ps I am crazy today

* * *

The night had been long but finally it was morning. It had been a rough night for 5 of the davenports. The other one had a quite pleasant night. Mr Davenport had a good night.

The FBI had left so he slept in the house. He woke up early so he could get everyone home. He called everyone but only Bree, Tasha and Adam had picked up. They were on their way home. On the other hand Chase and Leo didn't pick up. The tree of them arrived home.

"Oh im glad you lot are ok" Mr Davenport greeted them. "Go and get changed and stuff"

The three went to change and have food. Mr Davenport tried calling Chase and Leo again. Still no answer.

Meanwhile...

Chase had just woken up. He had back ache and a head ache. He wasn't happy. His phone was smashed after it got run over by a car and he didn't bother to gat it of the road. He was out side of Mission Creek and miles away from home.

Meanwhile...

Leo had been up for hours. He barely slept. He didn't know where he was. He guessed he was out of Mission Creek miles away from home.

At the FBI headquarters...

The 5 FBI agents that were sent out had returned with info. They showed pictures of Chase, Bree and Adam to the chief.

"Good these are the inventions apparently their bionic and out to destroy the world!" The chief explained

"Their out there got find them don't come back unless you got one or all!" He ordered.

The five FBI agents went on their way each of them got pictures of Adam, Bree and Chase.

* * *

THE FBI ARE COMING TO GET THEM! DUNDUNDUN


	4. Chapter 4(Hand cuffed)

... Why cant I think of anything to say to you people!

* * *

Leo decided to find his way home so he started walking following the road.

With Chase:

He walked along the pavement wondering how to get home. Then he heard someone shout "HEY THTAS ONE OF THEM GET HIM"  
Chase looked up to see 5 FBI agents running in his direction. Chase quickly turned around and legged it. The FBI were getting closer and there was nothing he could do about it except for run. He was running out of breath. The FBI caught up to him.  
They pinned him down on the ground and hand cuffed his hands behind him. They walked him to the car.

Leo was walking along the other side of the road. He looked over to the other side and saw FBI agents pushing Chase in front of them. Chase looked over and saw Leo. Chase tried to smile but he got pushed into a black car. Leo ran as fast as he could he knew where he was now so he ran all the way home. He burst in and everyone was sitting on the sofa, they stood up.

"Leo!" Tasha said giving him a hug. Leo shoved her away

"Big D..." Leo said out of breath. "The FBI...got Chase"

"What please tell me that's not true"

"No I saw them they're looking for Adam and Bree as well"

"Oh god This isn't good"

* * *

... :D


	5. Chapter 5(We save the world people!)

you wanted this chapter you get it!

* * *

At the FBI headquarters Chase was being questioned.

"So then Chase Davenport your bionic, you have 2 bionic siblings and your out to destroy the world" A FBI agent said

"What no were not out to destroy the world"

"Then why are you bionic"

"To save the world!"

"I don't believe you"

"We were created to save the world. To stop disasters from happening"

"Still not believing"

"Ask Mr Davenport or my siblings"

"Fine We'll go and get them" The agent sent out 2 more agents to get Mr Davenport, Adam and Bree.

They arrived at the house and knocked on the door. Mr Davenport opened it. He stared at the agents.

"We are here to get you and the two other bionics" The 2 agents grabbed Bree, Adam and Mr Davenport and took them to the headquarters.

They got pushed into the same room as Chase

"Mr Davenport!" Chase exclaimed

"Chase you ok did they hurt you?"

"No they just want to know you created us for good not evil"

A agent came in.

"So Mr D did you create them to destroy the world"

"No they save the world"

"Is this true Adam, Bree"

They nodded.

"Hum give me an example on when you saved the world"

"Well they stopped a particle collider and risked their lives as well" Mr Davenport explained

"We did wonder who shut that down. I will clear this up with the chief and we'll see what he says" The agent left the room.

The four of them sat there in silence waiting for the agent to return. Shortly he did.

"Well you are free to go but you not allowed to use your bionics out side of your house"

"WHAT how will they save the world" Mr Davenport shouted

"We will take care of saving the world now go"

Everyone left the room and went home. Once they were home they were greeted by Tasha and Leo and when they heard the story they couldn't believe it.

* * *

ta da


	6. Chapter 6(Thanks to the FBI)

last chapter everyone

* * *

Everyone was sitting at home. Adam, Chase and Bree were devastated about not using bionics to save the world. It wasn't fair.

Couple of days later there came a call. Mr Davenport answered it.

"Hello this is Donald Davenport"

"This is The FBI we need you and your bionic people to help us"

"Ok what is it"

"There's been a small explosion at headquarters and three's a gas leek please we need you"

"OK on our way" Mr Davenport hung up.

"ADAM BREE CHASE MISSION!"

"What" Chase exclaimed

"The FBI need our help we will show them what we can do lets go"

Adam Bree and Chase got changed into mission suites and went on their way.

They arrived there.

"Good your here quick seal the gas leek up." The chief said

Chase used his super smarts to calculate how much gas.

Bree used her super speed to contain the gas.

Adam used his heat vision the seal the hole up.

"We are so grateful thankyou" The chief started. "You may use your bionics to save the world we will keep your secret. Thankyou"

They cheered. They went home to tell Mr Davenport, Tasha and Leo the good news.

The FBI was now on their side so to celebrate the family went to a movie and had a mini party in the lab!

* * *

how was that

**IMPORTANT: I am on a brake for 2 weeks thanks to exams so I will post a new story on FRIDAY 6TH OF DECEMBER!**


End file.
